Before
by Ranfzhr
Summary: Just a-bit-fluffy story about my eternal couple, HunHan.


_**Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning, bxb area  
21yearsold!Sehun and 17yearsold!Luhan**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

.

.

Nyaris tengah malam. Kafe _Lovory_ sudah hampir tutup. Manager yang hari ini mengawasi seharian penuh telah memberi komando kepada seluruh pekerja agar segera berbenah. Beberapa lampu mulai dipadamkan. Meja-meja dibersihkan. Tanda _buka_ di pintu kaca diputarbalikkan. Dan di antara lalu-lalang pekerja yang berbenah, satu-satunya yang berambut pirang lah yang dihampiri sang Manager.

"Oh Sehun."

Pemuda pirang pemilik nama sigap menoleh. Panggilan Manager termasuk salah satu alarm terpenting yang tak boleh diabaikan barang sedetik saja.

"Ya?" jawabnya—sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya membersihkan meja.

Telunjuk sang Manager mengarah pada meja-bangku di sudut kafe, yang langsung diikuti oleh pandang salah satu pekerja bernama Oh Sehun ini.

"Perbaiki susunan bangkunya. Beberapa berubah dan terlihat mengganggu." titah sang Manager.

Sehun mengangguk mantap. Langkahnya cepat tanpa kesan terburu. Sementara tangannya begitu cekatan mengatur bangku hingga persis sama dengan semua yang ada di dalam kafe. Dia balas tersenyum sopan saat Manager mengacungkan jempol untuknya.

Namanya Oh Sehun. Pekerja di _Lovory Cafe_ shift malam. Atau pengantar susu di pagi hari. Atau, kasir supermarket di siang hingga sore hari.

Dia hanya Oh Sehun. Seorang yatim piatu yang memilih hidup sendiri semenjak belasan tahun lalu. Di waktu teman sebayanya banyak merengek minta dibelikan mainan oleh kedua orang tua, Sehun bekerja. Di waktu teman sebayanya sibuk belajar dan mengerjakan hobi yang disukai, Sehun bekerja. Di waktu teman sebayanya meraih gelar sarjana dan wisuda didampingi sanak saudara, Sehun bekerja. Di waktu ini pun, Sehun bekerja. Sehun pikir, dia tak butuh sekolah tinggi. Dia hanya perlu tahu bagaimana caranya terus mendapat uang agar tetap hidup.

Dia hanya Oh Sehun. Tak banyak punya teman dekat. Pribadinya secara tidak sengaja terbentuk dengan begitu kaku. Sampai-sampai orang bilang dia dingin. Tidak seru dan terlalu kolot. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya tetap dihargai adalah kinerjanya selama bekerja. Di balik gerak tangan dan kaki cekatannya, tidak ada yang tahu ia telah melakukan berbagai pekerjaan dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama untuk pemuda seusianya. Sehun pikir, dia tak butuh perhatian banyak orang. Dia hanya perlu tahu bagaimana caranya terus mendapat uang agar tetap hidup.

Namun setahun belakangan ini, Sehun jadi ingin sekolah lagi. Sehun jadi ingin mendapat perhatian orang lagi. Atau tepatnya, perhatian _seseorang_.

Meski hanya lulusan sekolah menengah, Sehun setidaknya cukup pintar untuk mengalkulasikan sejauh mana dirinya pantas bersanding dengan seseorang. Saat mendapati hasil kalkulasinya _minus_ , Sehun tahu kalau dirinya harus berkembang dan merubah kalkulasi itu menjadi _plus_. Atau minimal, _sama dengan_.

Tidak akan ada hasil tanpa usaha. Sehun akhirnya menambah jam kerjanya. Di luar tiga yang tadi, masih banyak yang dilakukannya. Seperti hal kecil macam jasa ketik atau kurir pengantar barang. Apapun itu. Sehun akan mengumpulkan uang. Sehun akan pergi ke bangku kuliah saat mereka sudah cukup. Dia akan belajar, mendapat pekerjaan yang jauh lebih layak, kemudian menyamai derajat mereka yang telah lebih dulu mengenyam pendidikan tinggi. Ya, itu tekadnya.

 _Kling_.

Sehun mengerjap. Oh, dia tak sengaja melamun sambil mengelap meja rupanya. Mohon dimaafkan. Tapi siapa pula pelanggan yang mampir ke kafe bertanda _tutup_ tengah malam begini?

Karena lonceng pintu masuk kafe berbunyi, Sehun segera berbalik. Sudah siap melontarkan permintaan maaf sebab kafe sudah tutup beberapa menit lalu.

"Ma—"

Sehun yang baru saja membalikkan badan langsung terhuyung ke belakang hingga menabrak meja kala seseorang menghambur memeluknya. Sehun bisa merasakan pinggangnya dilingkari erat oleh lengan seseorang ini.

"Luhan.." Sehun memanggil. Ya, tanpa harus melihat wajahnya, Sehun tahu siapa pemuda dengan _coat_ hitam tebal ini.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu ini aku?" Yang dipanggil Luhan mendongak tanpa mengendurkan pelukannya sama sekali hingga wajah cemberutnya tepat berada di bawah dagu Sehun.

Sekali mengecup hidung mungil Luhan, Sehun berkata, "Siapa lagi yang suka sekali memelukku selain kamu, Luhan?"

Luhan terkikik. Namun ia kembali merengut saat Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku masih bekerja. Tunggu aku sebentar."

"Duduklah dulu, Sehun."

Tidak, itu bukan suara Luhan. Sehun dibuat terkejut saat Manager tiba-tiba datang menghampiri.

"Maaf, Manager. Saya akan—"

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai. Lihat, teman-temanmu sudah berkemas." potong sang Manager. Ia meletakkan dua cangkir cokelat panas dengan asap mengepul di atas meja terdekat. Bersamaan dengan itu beberapa rekan kerja Sehun berpamitan pulang lebih dulu. "Duduk saja dulu. Kekasihmu sepertinya kedinginan karena menyusul kesini." Ia mengerling pada Luhan yang bersembunyi sambil memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Oh—tapi.."

"Kutinggal, ya."

Sehun tak bisa lagi berkata-kata begitu Manager berlalu begitu saja menuju dapur. Dia hanya mengucap terimakasih diam-diam untuk Kim Junmyeon—Manager baik hati di tempatnya bekerja ini.

Ketika menoleh, Sehun mendapati kekasihnya telah duduk manis dengan cangkir yang tergenggam erat di kedua tangan. Luhan tersenyum senang mengendus aroma cokelat panasnya. Mau tak mau Sehun turut tersenyum. Di matanya, Luhan selalu terlihat manis. Rautnya adalah tipe yang tak bisa ditolak untuk disayangi. Sehun sungguh sayang.

"Kenapa datang tengah malam begini, sayang?" Sehun duduk di seberang Luhan selepas menanggalkan apronnya.

Luhan menyegerakan tegukan pertama, agar bisa cepat-cepat menjawab Sehun. "Mau bertemu saja."

Pertanyaan kedua, "Siapa yang antar?"

Sekilas melarikan pandangan ke segala penjuru, baru Luhan menjawab pelan, "Sendiri.."

Sehun menghela napas, agak kasar. Sampai Luhan pikir Sehun mulai marah.

"Luhan.."

"I—iya! Maafkan aku. Tidak akan kuulangi. Baba tidak memberi izin untuk keluar malam, jadi tak ada supir yang mau mengantar. Yasudah aku pergi sendiri saja.." Luhan menjelaskan cepat-cepat, mencicit di akhir kalimat.

Sehun melipat tangan di meja menatap Luhan tanpa menjawab. Sehun hanya diam, berkedip tenang mengamati sosok di hadapannya. Lama, Luhan salah tingkah juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

Satu lagi helaan napas sebelum Luhan merasakan tangannya diselimuti oleh yang lebih besar. Hangat dari cangkir seolah disempurnakan olehnya. Luhan bersemu.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, jangan suka melawan Baba-mu. Apalagi hanya untuk menemuiku. Kalau kesannya padaku jadi buruk kita bisa kehilangan restunya." Sebelah tangan Sehun berpindah ke rambut Luhan. Tatanannya sedikit berantakan—ia rasa anak ini berlarian kesini.

"Maaf, Sehun." Luhan menunduk. Namun Sehun mengerti. Tabiat Luhan memang seperti ini. Entah karena dirinya masih seorang 17, atau karena terbiasa dituruti kemauannya di lingkungan keluarga. Luhan memang seperti ini.

Selang beberapa detik, Sehun dibuat bingung saat Luhan tiba-tiba berpindah ke sampingnya. Tangannya menelusup di antara lengan Sehun dan melingkari kembali tubuhnya. Sehun melepas tawa kecil. Anak itu memeluknya lagi.

Sehun ingat Luhan pernah bilang, dia senang memeluk Sehun karena kesan yang ditimbulkan mirip seperti di saat ia akan tidur di tempat paling nyaman. Itu ungkapan sederhana ala Luhan. Dan Sehun selalu menghargainya. Bahkan keberadaan Luhan di sampingnya, ia rasa tak ternilai harganya. Sehun sering diam-diam mengucap syukur karena Luhan selalu menyukai dirinya yang tak punya apa-apa ini.

"Sehun?"

"Hm?" Sehun hanya menggumam menanggapi panggilan Luhan. Dia balas memeluk Luhan sembari mengusak lembutnya rambut kecoklatan itu.

"Bisa aku minta padamu untuk mengurangi satu saja pekerjaanmu?" Luhan bertanya begitu pelan.

"Kenapa?" Sehun mengernyit.

"Kupikir, kamu akan tumbang sewaktu-waktu kalau harus terus bekerja hingga larut begini.." Pelukannya pada Sehun mengerat.

Sehun terkekeh, " _Well_ , aku ini manusia super. Aku lebih kuat dari yang kamu kira, sayang." Ia mengecup puncak kepala Luhan. Ah, Sehun benar-benar _menyayangi_ Luhan. "Lagipula, aku sudah bertekad untuk pergi kuliah tahun depan."

Luhan melepas pelukan itu buru-buru. Ia menyahut cepat, "Oh! Soal itu, aku bisa minta Baba untuk—"

"Tidak, Luhan. Aku hanya akan menggunakan uangku sendiri."

Mendengar jawaban tegas Sehun, Luhan dapat mengartikan kalau lelaki tinggi itu tetap akan bekerja seperti ini. Ia kadang heran, mengapa di saat dirinya bisa memiliki apapun hanya dengan satu kalimat permintaan, ada orang seperti Sehun yang untuk kuliah saja harus menabung bertahun-tahun?

"Tenanglah. Aku benar-benar baik. Kita akan bertemu di universitas tahun depan." Sehun menangkup rahang Luhan, mengusap lembut pipi halusnya. Sehun tahu malaikat kecil ini khawatir padanya. Namun untuk memperjuangkan kalkulasinya, Sehun menetapkan untuk berusaha sendiri.

Sehun akan terus berlatih menjadi seseorang yang lebih bertanggung jawab dan mandiri. Ia akan membuat dirinya pantas hingga semua orang tahu ia cukup baik untuk bersama lelaki ini. Sehun akan meniti tangga, sampai derajatnya cukup, sebelum meminang lelaki di depannya ini.

"Kuantar kamu pulang sekarang. Ayo." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Dalam setiap langkahnya, Sehun yakin dia adalah masa depannya.

.

 _ **fin.**_

.

 _Cinta bukan satu-satunya kata. Aku dan kamu punya banyak kata lain untuk saling mendeskripsikan. Tidak peduli apa kata orang, kita akan tetap bersama sampai kapanpun. Berdua. Aku dan kamu._

 _._

 **Untuk siapapun hhs apalagi hhhs yang baca ini, saya harap kalian termasuk yang memutuskan buat tetap mendukung HunHan, percaya mereka,** _ **and stay on this ship**_ **. Tolong katakan kalau saya bukan satu-satunya yang masih berharap pada hubungan mereka.**

 **.**

 _ **Ily, HH.**_


End file.
